The Mysterious Island
by Bren Tenkage
Summary: Bren T. Hunter inherited an island from his explorer Uncle. However what he doesn't know is the horrors on the island, and that he needs to deal with them. Cover done by d6016 on DeviantArt.
1. Inheriting an Island

It wasn't a happy day, no it wasn't.

It opened up to a funeral, it was raining and people gathered around fresh gravesite, a tombstone marked, "Isaac Hunter, a great man, and a great explorer"

Around them were a family, a mother a father, and a son, all in black garb under an umbrella, the son had long black hair tied back, his face young and full of hope. This is the hero of this story, Bren T. Hunter. The Nephew of the now dead Isaac Hunter.

The scene moves to an office where a man behind the desk with a name plate that said, "R. Figgins" was talking to them.

"…and now I will read the will of the deceased, thank you for coming" Mr. Figgins said to upset family.

"To my brother Ron, I leave you my prized possessions, my first gold bar I found years ago along with all my estate. I know it isn't much my brother but you know I wasn't a man to settle down" Mr. Figgins read out loud

"To his wife Karen, I only wish for you two to be happy and to not grieve for my lost, no matter what it may be"

The women nodded her head and held her husband close.

"To my nephew Bren, I know you grew up to me telling you stories of my adventures, and I now want you to now experience ones of your own. Years ago I gained the deed to an entire island. That island is now yours, according to the man who I obtained the deed from, it used to be a mining colony, but was shorty abandoned because according to them, the resources were not enough to pay for maintain a colony. I wish to give this island to you and for you to find the adventure to tell future Hunters"

Bren looked at Figgins like he just swallowed a bug, "My own island? Really" Bren asked

Figgins nodded his head, "Yes, according to the will, the deed is to go to you. I did some research on the island, it does legally belong to him, and it is abandoned" He said handing Bren a map showing the island, it was certainly far off the coast and judging by the design, could easily be in the hundreds of miles when it came to size.

"…so when can I leave" Bren said

[Screen Wipe]

Bren was dropped off at an old dock, according to the man who brought him here, this dock was a part of the old mining town, Bren currently had some jeans, a light blue shirt, a backpack and an iron pick axe he bought on the way here.

The man left telling Bren he would be back in a month to check to see if he wanted to return home.

Bren looked around the old mining town, it had a few broken down wooden homes, a large inn it looked like, a theater but judging by the poster of "Miss Maria "the legs" Tormia" it wasn't about plays. But what caught his attention first was the general store.

"Better get supplies" He thought to himself, unaware he was being watched, in the trees a shadowed figure silently watched him.

Bren stepped into the store, plenty of dust scattered causing him to cough a few times and he looked through the shelves, some old preserved food, a couple of tools, rope, lanterns and torches, but that's it.

"Not a bad selection" He thought packing his bad with food and torches, he found they were like matches, you strike them, they light up for a couple of hours, useful.

Bren stepped out and then looked at the inn.

"Well it's getting late, might as well rest up in here" Bren said walking in, he found the master keys to the rooms and picked out the best room, and by the best room, the only one not dusty or full of bugs.

"Note to self, build new housing" He thought lying on the bed, he wagered it would be more comfortable on the floor.

It didn't take long for him to sleep but then he heard something, moaning sounds.

He got up and looked out the window; zombies were coming towards the building.

"You got to be kidding me" He thought, "Ok as long as I stay in here I-" He heard a loud pounding and he ran out and looked in the lobby, he held his pick axe in his right hand and gulped, he saw outside through the window what looked like zombies.

"No" He thought now panicking as the zombies began to break through

"Now or never!" He thought running to the front and then swinging the pick axe into the top of the head of the first zombie who broke in, it let out a moan falling to the ground and Bren pulled back

"Bring it on!" He yelled at the second and then swung the pick axe into its neck and it too fell.

Bren began to pant and ran out, he needed to run, he was thankful he had his pack on him and he found the food, he could find a new place to hide, stay fed, and wait it out, but then he saw him. It was a tall shadowed figured. All black with only purple eyes, the right was had a red slashing scar running across the face, it stared at Bren and he stared back.

"What are you?" Bren asked it, he didn't know what to do, but what he did feel was completely and under fear.

The figure turned its head and so did Bren, he saw more zombies coming for him.

"Damn it" Bren turned and ran, praying the black figure wasn't with them.

"Got to find a place to hide" He thought and then he saw it a Medium sized stone building, with a worn sign that said, "To n mit y"

He ran in and saw plenty of stone bricks and began to pile them up against the door, he began to breathe again and looked around, it looked like the place was a smithy, and he could see many furnaces around there along with what looked like metal armor and some swords.

"A black smith's place huh." He thought and listened, he didn't hear the zombies, he must be safe.

"Well…one night down, 30 to go" He thought….


	2. Learning the story

Bren let out a sigh; he had a quick breakfast of dried beef, thankful the night went by quickly.

"Ok, first things first, find out what the hell is going on, second fortify this building" He thought looking around; something caught his eye, a map and a book. The map as he looked at it seemed to be mostly of the coastal area, he saw a mark over what looked like a mountain.

"Ok this is useful" He said to himself and then checked the book.

"Huh, it's a journal" He thought looking through the pages. He then noticed something; the entries went from normal, "I built some new pick axes today" to "The screaming in my head won't stop"

"What is going on?" He thought going to the last entry.

"The man was a fool, he awakened it. But I won't allow this island to become a haven for the darkness. I have a plan to stop him. However, I am worried that the price to stop him maybe too much. I will stop h-"

The entry ended their, the paper was torn and the rest of the pages were blank.

"Ok, this is starting to worry me" He thought shutting the journal and putting it in his pack, he moved the barricade away and looked outside, it was clear.

"Ok, so I don't need to worry about material" He thought looking at the broken housing.

It took Bren the rest of the morning but by using the still workable wooden planks, he was able to reinforce the inside of the forge building, and even make a proper door barricade bar.

"Ok, so now what?" He thought sitting on a nearby stump and eating more dried meat.

"I can't live off the meat, I need fresher food" He thought finishing another dried meal but then he heard something.

He turned around and saw what looked like a long green…walking thing. It was hard to describe it, but the face certainly seemed strange.

"The hell is you?" He thought gripping his pickaxe and walking closer to the creature.

The creature looked at Bren curiously; it didn't seem to know what to do.

"…so I guess you are friendly" Bren said as the green creature moved closer to Bren, still keeping some distance but seemed more relaxed.

"Ok, so I'm going to work on getting some wood, maybe make some charcoal" He said out loud and turned back to his home, he found there was an axe and some old instructions to a man named Ean who needed to be reminded to keep a nice supply of coal, if not that, chop some trees and burn some trees to make charcoal.

He grabbed the nearby iron axe and walked back to the trees and the weird green creature was still there.

"Stay back" Bren said to it, it seemed friendly enough, so he didn't want to hit it by mistake. But something happened when he began to chop down the tree, the creature seemed to grow angry at Bren and charge at him, Bren was thrown back by a loud boom, the creature had blown up.

"Oh Notch, what the hell was that?" He cried out, Bren was ok; the blast was buffered by the tree he was behind. He just was going to have a couple of bruises.

"Ok, note to self, don't get close to those…creepy things" He thought, "Well, Creeper might be a good name" He thought to himself as he got up, the blast had taken out plenty of the dirt and the tree fell down.

"Well that's helpful" He thought picking up the wood, he took it to the furnace and using the broken wooden planks he set up a fire.

"So wait a while for it to turn into charcoal" He thought looking at the old instructions, judging by the instructions, this Ean fellow must have been an apprentice to this owner.

"So who used to own this place?" He thought going back through the journal, he spent the next 10 minutes turning through pages and nothing, no name. Just sometimes mentioning Ean, a girl named Tonya, and something about how the dead walked among them at night. But nothing about why it happened or who the writer was.

"Well at least I know something bad is going on" He thought pulling out the newly made charcoal, "Ok now that I got something to cook with now I need some meat" He thought placing the charcoal in the empty charcoal chest. He went to the shelving and pulled off an old iron sword, the dust belayed the fact that it was as good as new.

"Something to hunt with or defend myself" He thought finding a leather sheath and putting it around his waist, he was set to go hunting.

He walked out and went to the nearby forest; walking past the small crater he soon could hear something….grunting.

"Grunting?" He thought going into the direction of the sounds, he saw some pigs.

"Wild pigs? No they don't have tusks, they must have been part of the town before things went down" He thought walking near them; they didn't seem to pay him mind…at least until he took the sword down on the nearest one's neck, beheading it.

"Sorry little one, but I need to eat" He said as he got to work carving out the meat, he was thankful he was in boy scouts, otherwise he would have done something stupid, like not take out the bladder before it taints the meat.

15 minutes later he had plenty of meat back at home cooking, he looked at himself, and he was covered in blood.

"Damn it, if someone saw me right now, they think I'm a murderer" He said chuckling, "Well I kinda am, a murderer of pig" He said to himself as he stepped out once more, the meat would take a while to cook, and he remembered seeing on the map a nearby river, he could clean up, and get some fresh water.

He made it to the river and got to work washing himself of the pig blood, and he looked at the water, well he saw fish so it wasn't toxic, so as long as he boils the water, he didn't need to worry about getting sick.

"Wait I don't have a canteen" He thought after he realized this, he slammed his fist into the water, fish scattered away. "Well better go back" He thought but then he saw something in the distance, in between the trees, it looked like a person, but his eyes….they were completely dead.

"Hello?" Bren called out to the figure, but no answer. Bren slowly walked to him and the figure went behind a tree.

Bren ran to the tree and then looked around, the figure was gone, and Bren was now sweating.

"Where the hell did he go?" Bren thought, he felt so alone right now, so scared.

"Maybe I better head back" He thought hiking back, he wasn't alone on the island, he knew that, but now more than ever, he felt more alone.


	3. Seeing the Portal

Bren returned to his home, the thoughts of the mysterious man through his mind.

"Who was he…he looked human." He thought, "Though the eyes…what eyes"

He made it inside and found the charcoal ready, and soon got to work cooking the meat he collected earlier.

"I need to figure out why those things are here" Bren said to himself, those Creepers were certainly not natural by any stretch of the imagination, zombies were also an odd thing but at least they used to be human.

He kept cooking the meat and found there was a special storage space in the basement for the meat.

"Good thing I found this basement, if the top is blown up by those creepers I could at least hide down here, they don't seem smart" Bren thought to himself as he looked at the journal more.

"Seriously who was this guy?" He thought and then the map of the island caught his attention, the mark more precisely

"Wait, did he mark it because it's the real reason of what happened to the island?" He thought holding the map

"Ok I guess I know where to go" He thought grabbing a sword and pickaxe and got out.

He checked the position of the sun, looked like it was mid noon, maybe 1, on the island it was a tad hard to figure out the exact time.

"Ok if this map is right, this way" He thought going north, unaware he was being watched by the same figure from the river, he watched Bren from the trees as he kept going forward.

After about an hour of hiking he made it to what looked like an old mine entrance, he could see an old mine track leading in, including a mine cart with what looked like a pile of coal

"It looks like they just stopped working suddenly" He thought looking inside the entrance, it was dark but he thankfully had torches in his pack just in case

"Ok let's se-"he tripped forward and groaned, "the hell did I hit?" He thought looking behind him, what he failed to notice in the dark was a small metal lantern

"Jackpot" He thought using a torch to light the bit of oil still in the lantern, he held it up and smiled, "Well glad I found this….well I wish I didn't trip over it" He said to himself as he chuckled, he then continued forward, following the tracks further in, but something seemed odd, he didn't hear a thing, not a bug, a spider, no mice, nothing was in this tunnel, it was as if all life refused to be in these tunnels.

"What is going on?" He thought as his footsteps echoed through the tunnels.

He noticed the track now ended and he hit a dead end…except it wasn't of stone, it was of wooden planks.

"Did they put it up to stop whatever was here" He thought using a pick axe to break through, the wood was rotten so it was easy to break through, but he then let out a gasp, he saw multiple skeletons on the ground, judging by the position they looked like they were trying to break down the wall.

"They sealed them in?" He said looked at the bones, the tattered clothing was certainly miner based; he noticed old tools nearby, "Wait why didn't they use the tools to break through?"

He then saw something ahead in the shadows, purple eyes, he stared at them and then the figure disappeared and then he felt a strike to the back

"The fu-"He was struck in the back when he turned around

"Stop it you bastard!" He cried out as he drew his blade and swung, he felt the blade go into something soft, and he saw a puddle of purple liquid, he saw the figure clutch its side that he slashed in. The figure was a tall black, human like figure.

"You are like that thing I saw the first night here, though no scar on the eye" Bren said, the figure's eyes widened and Bren took the moment to stab it in the spot where Bren assumed the heart was, he was right but he did notice it didn't sound like he stabbed a heart (not that he knew what it sounded like) it sounded more like he broke a window. The figure let out a cry that sounded obviously inhuman and fell back with a light thud; Bren pulled out his blade and then looked forward, the tunnel kept going ahead.

"Whatever caused this is certainly in here" Bren thought as he continued forward. He was sweating, he felt scared, but he had no choice but to stop the evil here.

Bren walked for 5 minutes and came to the entrance to a large chamber, stone pillars in the middle of the chamber seemed to hold the ceiling up, but what really got Bren's attention was a large black archway that had a purple haze, like a portal.

"What the hell is this?" he thought but before he could step forward he saw someone come out of the portal, it looked like a zombie, but…pig like?

"Ok what the hell is that?" He thought but then he looked nearby, he saw a small bundle of TNT, "Well no matter, I bet that portal is the reason for what happened" He grabbed it but then the zombie pig thing let out a squeal and Bren turned his head and saw it charge him

"Oh give me a break!" He groaned drawing his blade and felt it get blocked by the creatures own blade it had

"So you use a blade a well, kinda odd don't you think" He said to the creature and then sent a kick right into the zombies shin, he heard a sickening crack and the leg broke off, the creature of course screamed in pain and Bren stabbed the zombie in the head.

"Ok let's run by the things on this island, pigs, zombie pig men things, exploding creepers, zombies, and tall black….things" He said to himself as he set up the TNT, he was glad to find nearby red stone, and he was also glad he knew how to work the basics of this mysterious stone to use it for electrical working

"Now to find a swi- ah here is one" He said looking in a nearby chest, it must have been step up by the former miners.

"So did they find this chamber and tried to explore what was beyond?" He said to himself pulling out a switch and preparing the stone but then he felt a familiar presence

"Huh?" He said and then saw the eyeless figure standing in front of the portal

"Who…are you?" Bren asked drawing his blade

"…"

"Silent guy huh, so strange eyes….well I'm gonna destroy that portal, so I think you better run" Bren said but the figure slowly walked to him

"Back off" Bren said to the figure and then he heard a voice, it was a low, almost whisper. But the sound, it was like that of a demon.

"I am the silent one"

"Then why did you talk?" Bren asked without thinking and then the figure disappeared

"They gave me the name"

Bren turned around and saw the man behind him

"Who the hell are you?" Bren asked gripping his blade

"A chosen one"

"Right….listen gonna go blow up the pillar and stop these monst-"he felt a hand on his throat and he was lifted up by the figure

"You are not" The figure said to Bren as he squeezed

"Fuck…..you…."Bren gasped and let out a knee right into the figure's chest forcing him to let go and Bren ran to the switch and pressed it

The figure snarled at Bren as the dynamite blew up the pillar and rocks began to fall.

"Alright I did it" Bren thought but then the mine began to shake

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, no way that one pillar could cause this entire mine to collapi-"his train of thought was interrupted by falling rubble nearly getting him

"Got to keep running!" He thought as he kept going, this mine was coming down, and he didn't want to be inside it when it did.

He kept running and just made it out as the tunnel filled with rocks

"Made it" He said panting but then he saw multiple creepers looking at him

"…oh fu-"

The explosion sent Bren flying and all went black.


	4. The Journal of Leon

Bren groaned, he opened his eyes to the hazy world.

"Am I dead?" He asked out loud, of course no one replied.

His vision focused and he saw a stone ceiling, the stone were bricks.

"Bricks?" He asked himself, he looked around and saw he was in a bed, his shirt off and covered with gauze.

"What happened to me?" He asked touching his chest, it hurt a little but it wasn't like he was in immense pain.

He held his face and then a flash image of the portal, the creepers exploding, and then…him, the silent one.

He looked around the room and found he was in a bedroom, it had a bookshelf, a mirror, a table where he saw a plate of food on it, it was some cook pork by the looks of it and a glass of water.

He got up, groaning a bit and went to the food.

"Who put this out?" He thought as he began to nibble at a bit, it tasted ok, well if he was going to be poisoned and killed, might as well do it with a full belly.

Bren finished the meal and then looked at the door, "Well am I a guest, or a prisoner?"

He tested the door, it was unlocked.

He stepped out and saw he was in a hallway, the floor of red carpet, the stone walls bricked, with some being covered in moss.

"Where am I?" He thought walking through the hallway until he came to a large chamber, it was a dead end but what he saw confused him, a pool of lava surrounded by stone basins, each one having a glass ball in them, all except one.

"What is this?" He asked and then he felt a chill and turned around, he saw one of the black figures, but no, this one had the red scar over its right eye.

"You're the figure I met the first night here" Bren said, he gulped, he didn't know why this figure was here, or if it was friendly

The figure nodded its head silently

"Did you bring me here?" Bren asked, the figure once again nodded its head silently

"Why?" Bren asked, the figure didn't speak, instead extended its right arm to Bren, pointing to the gauze around his chest

"So you rescued me, but why, aren't you a monster?" Bren asked, the being seemed upset and then turned around and walked back, it looked back at Bren and then seemed to motion to him to follow

"You want me to follow you, right?" Bren asked, the being nodded it head, it was obvious it couldn't talk to Bren, at least through speech.

"Alright" Bren said following the being through the hall, and soon came to a large room, the being opened the door and Bren saw what looked like a master bedroom, but it was completely dusty, the figure went to the nearby table and picked up a book. It went to Bren and handed him the dusty book.

"You want me to read it?" Bren asked opening it and looking at the page.

"_My name is Leon, and if you are reading this, then know my story, and the story of this hell."_

"Leon?" Bren thought continuing

"_I was the blacksmith of the Island Port, I had a good life, helping miners and forging wonderful tools, but in the end I had to make a choice. I had to forsake the lord Notch in order to save this island. I had to become a monster."_

Bren turned the page to the new entry, the writing more shaky this time.

"_I feel my mind leaving me, the story is long but I'll try to explain what happens, so no one will ever have to endure the hell I went through. We found a chamber, it had a portal to a hellish place, we wanted to seal mine, destroy the portal, many ways to keep the creatures within this new world out of ours. And then he had to explore it."_

"He? Who?" Bren thought

"_That fool, long I forgot his name…but when he returned after exploring the portal, his eyes…they were gone. As if they were plucked out of his head, when we asked what happened to him, he only said one word, "Herobrine" and soon the island changed. The pigs changed into green monsters that exploded on impact. The dead rose, and the bones of creatures began to rise and attack. Spiders grew larger and attacked us. Strange fish grew out of rock and pushed us away. Strange pig like creatures, both rotting and alive came out of the portal….then the black creatures came. Their purple eyes, they watch us, and the moment we made eye contact, they strike at us. The Endermen we called them. My head….need to stop writing."_

Bren looked up and looked at the being, it turned away, as if to not look at Bren, he then went back to reading the next entry of this journal. This entry was much harder to read, the writing far more shaky.

"_This Herobrine as he called himself is the cause of this, he began to kill miners at night, writing in their blood the same thing, "The End calls for the blood of fools" I along with many miners went east of the town, and then we found this fortress."_

"So that's where I am" Bren said going back to reading

"_This fortress was full of Endermen; we slew many of them and found strange orbs in their bodies when we killed them. But more importantly we found a strange pool of lava with odd basins. In my research of the fortress's tomes I found this is the portal to the end. The end where a legendary monster lives, we hoped to finish this nightmare."_

Bren went to the next entry

"_He came. Herobrine came, silently he brought monsters with them, and he left me for dead, leaving my eye scared with his blade of obsidian. I called out for help, but Notch didn't answer. I dragged my body to an old tome, and found a spell; one which bound my soul into one of the Endermen….I was now a monster. I became the lord of this castle, and now I watch this island. Everyone is now dead…."_

Bren turned the page and found it was the last entry, he knew the story now.

"Leon?" Bren asked, the Enderman as it were perked his head up, it seemed almost happy.

"So this is why you came to me that night, to warn me?" Bren asked, Leon nodded his head

"Uh thank you" Bren said, not knowing what to say

Leon let out what sounded like a gargling chirping sound but perhaps the Endermen couldn't speak

"And you made me that meal?" Bren asked

Leon nodded his head

"Wasn't that bad, so that weird pool is in fact a portal to the end? What about the portal I saw in the mine, wasn't that a portal to the end?" Bren asked

Leon shook his head

"But it isn't a good place…well glad I blew up the mine then" Bren said and Leon nodded his once more, seemingly pleased.

Bren was happy now; he had a friend in the most unlikely of places.


	5. Hands on Training

It took Bren a few days to recover, thanks to Leon who shown him where all the medical supplies were, Bren could at least fix himself up with the basic knowledge he knew.

It was the third morning and Bren was in the dining hall eating more cooked pork, Leon somehow could cook the meals and had provided Bren with the meat.

"So Leon" Bren asked to the friendly Enderman, he looked up, alert to Bren.

"We need to go to the end, I've been thinking about it, and clearly we can't stand by while that evil lives in the end." Bren said to him, finishing the meat. Leon nodded his head slowly.

"But the question I wanted to know is this…how do I get in, and how do I kill what is pretty much an evil god" Bren said putting his hand on his chin in thought.

Leon of course was silent, Bren had talked to Leon though yes and no questions these past three days, and mostly Leon talked to Bren through pantomime and gestures.

"Well what I'm more concerned about is that I'm not a good sword fighter. I know some basics for survival, and I can kill a pig but that's as far as I know I can do" Bren said sighing, "Should have taken that course in high school but instead I did cooking" Bren said, Leon let out an amused sound.

"Yeah go ahead, laugh at me for not predicting that I would be saving the world and instead learning how to cook" Bren said to Leon.

Leon began to walk away and motioned for Bren to follow.

"Lead the way my good tall man" Bren said following Leon through the halls and soon they came to an old barracks, Bren knew what Leon wanted.

"Alright I'll see what I can do, but I doubt target dummies are going to be a good practice, I can only do so much against something that doesn't move or attack" Bren said as they walked through the iron door, and then he heard moaning and clattering.

"Oh Notch" Bren mouthed as he saw in multiple cages zombies and what looked like walking skeletons.

"You captured these?" Bren asked, turning to Leon

Leon nodded his head and then pointed to some old iron swords.

"Let me guess, you are going to release them for me to kill…kinda harsh training don't you think?" Bren asked Leon, Leon just was silent.

"Right…." Bren said grabbing the blade and Leon went to a switch and pulled it, it opened the zombie cage and two zombies shuffled out, it looked at Leon but then looked at Bren and began to moan loudly, they found their prey.

Bren held his blade up, ready to fight. "Bring it on you walkers" Bren called out and he swung his blade down on one, its arm left its body but that didn't stop it from trying to bite Bren's sword arm.

"Oh no you don't!" Bren cried out sending a left hook right into its face and Bren was surprised to see its head went flying away

"How bout you?" Bren asked the other, he didn't expect an answer except the standard groan.

The zombie tried to grab Bren but Bren swung his blade and the arms were now gone.

One more swing and the zombies head went off.

"Ok not gonna say that was easy but I won't say it was hard" Bren said panting, Leon seemed pleased.

Bren spent the rest of the day training against zombies. Leon had clearly used his time he had to himself to capturing plenty of the undead, and minus a few scratches Bren was unharmed through it all.

"Well that was entertaining at least" Bren said over dinner, Leon had provided beef this time.

Leon nodded his head, Bren was a natural, he wasn't a godly sword fighter but Bren was learning the basics and advanced techniques from the old books in record time. Much faster than any knight normally would.

"So how long do you think it will take for me to be ready to beat the demon god?" Bren asked, "A week?"

There was a brief pause.

"Of course not, it isn't that easy" Bren said letting out a chuckle, "I'm not stupid"

Leon let out a few content sounds; it was obvious he was enjoying the company of something that can speak.

"So tomorrow more training right?" Bren asked, Leon nodded his head.

"Alright then" Bren said.

The next day came and this time training came outside, Bren was outside of the large fortress in a forest, on his back a quiver, his task, hunt the wild pig around here. He figured out the task when Leon brought him the bow and arrow, and then pointed to some cooked pork for breakfast. The connection wasn't hard to figure out. Now Bren while he didn't have a lot of experience with a sword, at least beyond swing, swing, stab basics, he was really good at archery.

Bren crouched a bit and saw some tracks, pig ones.

"Perfect" He thought pulling an arrow from his quiver; he followed the tracks and saw the wild pig near the river, drinking some water.

"Ok, sorry I got to do this, but a man's got to eat" He thought silently, he began to arm the bow and take aim, and then fired. The arrow hit its mark, piercing the pig's head and killing it.

"Now for the meat" He thought drawing his knife and getting to work getting the meat.

He wasn't aware he was being watched, from the bushes a figure watched Bren as he began to carve out the meat.

Bren pulled out a bone, "Got it" He said tossing the bone behind him and got to work cutting more, the figure came out of the bushes and Bren turned around to see….a wolf.

"Oh hello" Bren said turning to the wolf who had its attention on the bone.

"You want this?" Bren asked picking up the bone and holding it. The wolf barked lightly.

"Ok" Bren said setting the bone down in front of the wolf. The wolf looked at Bren and then took the bone in its teeth before running off.

"Well at least it didn't want to kill me" Bren thought to himself as he finished up the meat. He went to his pack and pulled out a special bag to carry the meat it, in essence it was a basic bag, albeit bloodied, but it worked nicely enough to carry the meat.

He put the meat in and began to hike back to the fortress, but then heard something, skittering sounds.

"Oh what now!?" Bren cried out drawing his bow, he dropped the meat and had an arrow ready, he was ready for anything, but then he felt something cover his head, he touched his head…it was sticky

"Oh notch…this had better be gum" He thought looking up; he saw multiple spiders in the trees.

"Oh give me a bre-"He was pinned to the ground by one large one, holding him down, he could feel webbing covering his lower body.

"Let me go!" Bren cried out and he punched the spider in the upper body and that seemed to push it off but then he felt more web fall on his body from the spiders above.

"No!" He thought struggling in the increasing webbing bonds but then he could see from his uncovered head that the spider he punched off was skittering to him again, most likely ready to eat him.

"Eaten by a spider…I always expected my death to involve an airship crash driven by a drunken Skylord…." He thought sadly

He closed his eyes ready to die but then he heard growling and he opened his eyes, he saw the spider about to kill him stopped in its tracks, and Bren saw in front of him, a wolf with a bone in its mouth, it dropped it and barked at the spider, the spider backed off for a moment and then it reared back holding its legs up, it was angry.

The wolf growled and then jumped the spider, taking a huge bite right on the spider's head, the spider unable to bite back seemed to twitch in pain as the wolf bit more and more on the spider's body, until the spider stopped twitching, the wolf let go and the other spiders scurried off.

"You came back for me?" Bren asked as the wolf began to tear into the webbing, freeing Bren.

"Thanks, really I owe you one" Bren said pulling webbing out of his hair.

The wolf barked.

"You want to come with me?" Bren asked, the wolf barked again, and then licked Bren's hand.

Bren smiled at his new canine friend. "I'll call you Fang, a little silly I know, but I think you deserve that title for taking out a giant spider all on your own" Bren said as Fang as he was now called let out a bark of approval. Bren was happier now; he had another friend on this island…

From the trees, a figure watched, it was the silent one, the one he thought he killed. In his hands was a blade of pure black, and his eyes, soulless, continued to watch Bren and Fang as they made their way back home.


	6. Magical Power

It opens to the fortress and then the sound of an explosion could be heard.

It cuts to the entrance to a room within the fortress which was filled with smoke and a soot covered Bren, and a soot covered Leon (albeit hard to notice) walking out.

"Ok, so don't use red mushrooms with zombie flesh and tree resin and just heat it up" Bren said within coughs.

Fang walked through the hall to the sound, letting out a whimper, he was trying to sleep and Bren had to wake him up.

The smoke cleared and Bren went back inside, what was in this room was in fact a laboratory, set for alchemy, and right now Leon was trying to teach Bren in the ways of the alchemist, as potions could help him, however Bren didn't seem to get it much to Leon's slight annoyance.

Bren looked at the potion he created, it was a bottle of pure black substance, he turned the bottle over to dump the stuff out but to his surprise the liquid turned solid when it hit the ground and hit him right in the face. Both Leon and Fang let out their own sounds of amusement.

"Ok what in the name of notch did I make?" Bren asked as he began to bounce the substance on the floor, it seemed bouncy none the less, and it kept its shape well…well it wasn't a perfect circle but it worked for the bouncing.

"Might keep that for later, might be interesting to show my folks at home" He said putting it aside and dusting himself off, Leon let out a quizzical sound to Bren.

"You want to know about my family?" Bren asked, Leon nodded his head.

"Well…not much to say about my imminent family, my mom is a stay at home gardener, she has a pretty big watermelon farm, and my dad helps the town building things. It's my Uncle who is the most famous." Bren said sitting down, he took a nearby bottle of water and began to sip it, Fang sat down near Bren's legs and was quietly listening.

"My Uncle Isaac was an explorer, going to the Minstrel City, to the lands beyond the Sands, from islands to Tundra's, to caves to mountains, he loved to travel and see new things. He was the reason I wanted to become an adventurer" Bren said, Leon nodded his head.

"He recently died, he was pretty old but I spent my childhood listening to his stories….good times" Bren said smiling, Leon put a hand on Bren's shoulder, as if to say, "there there"

"Thanks, I'm over it, in fact because he died I met you" Bren said, Leon cocked his head confused.

"In his will, he gave me the deed to the island" Bren said, "Though we were told this mining colony was abandoned because of a lack of resources…not horrors against everything Notch created" Bren said…"No offense" He added and Leon let out a sound of approval.

"So I don't think I'll get the potion thing right, I'm just glad the potions still here keep for a long time and that the recipes of old still exist" Bren said and Leon seemed to shake his head and then went out, motioning for Bren to follow.

"Alright what's next in my training?" He asked following Leon through the halls once more and then they made it to one more room, this one was the library that Bren had gotten familiar with for the past week.

"What tome this time?" Bren asked and Leon shook his head.

"They why bring me here?" Bren asked and Leon took him to the back where a wall was and then pressed a hidden button, and the wall disappeared and Bren saw a large wall of books in the shape of a U, but in the middle is what Bren was confused by, it was a black stone table, in the middle of it on top was a large floating tome.

"What is this?" Bren asked and Leon did a touching motion

"You want me to touch the book?" Bren asked and Leon nodded his head

Bren stepped forward and put his hand on the book's cover and then his eyes widened.

Inside of his mind he was floating in a white space and he saw strange figure walking to him on the air, he looked like a scraggly old man with a cape on his back and he looked at Bren and smiled.

"Hello young man" He said in a kind and old tone.

"Hello…uh where am I?" Bren asked looking around

"You are in your mind, kinda empty isn't it" He said with a laugh

"Don't know if I should be impressed or insulted" Bren said not knowing what to say

"You should be impressed, you are inside of your own mind, form it and it will appear" The man said snapping his fingers and two chairs appeared behind them and he sat down.

"You see, the tome you touched is mine, and it's the only way we can speak." The man said and Bren sat down a little confused

"What do you want of me?" Bren asked

"Simple, to stop the Ender Dragon…and now I give you a gift, the power of enchantment. Now you may bless your weapons and armor to aid you in battle" The man said

"Alright…but who are you?" He asked, now more confused about this

"I'll let you figure that out on your own" The man said and then Bren awoke. He was on the floor and Leon and Fang were looking at him

"Did I faint?" He asked, Leon nodded his head

"Well…I met someone…and he gave me the power to enchant my stuff" He said getting back up, he went to the large tome and opened it, he seemed to know what he was doing as he drew his sword from his side and set it next to the tome and began to run his fingers through the words, his body began to glow then fade and then the sword began to glow, he held it up and then said, "The blade is much stronger…"

They walked outside and Bren saw a rock outside, he drew his blade swinging it and much to Leon's surprise the rock was cut in half.

"Perfect" Bren said, "…know what I'm feeling good with myself, let's give the potions one more try" He said and Leon let out a small happy tone as they went back in.

From the shadows of the trees outside of the fortress Herobrine watched…

"…he is becoming strong…" He said in his nearly silent tone.


	7. The Dark Truth

It's been a week now, since Bren had finished enchanting his blade he seemed more focus, his swings faster, his strikes more precise. Much to Leon's surprise, he was becoming a much better warrior in a shorter amount of time.

Bren was in the barracks, he faced a skeleton that was armed with a stone sword, it clattered at Bren and Bren glared at it.

"Take this!" He cried out swinging down on the walking pile of bones, its right arm was now broken off and it began to step back slowly, Bren swung again and its head was off. The rest of the bones fell into a pile and Bren put his sword to his side.

Leon seemed pleased by this, Bren was much faster now, and he could figure out the weaknesses in his foes much more easily, something that would be necessary if he wishes to face the dark god.

Leon let out a sound of approval and Bren swiped the sweat off his brow saying, "Thanks for your help, but I hate to admit it, but after facing so many skeletons, spiders, and zombies, I still don't think I'm ready" Bren said and Leon thought for a moment and then pulled a hidden lever, the wall opened and Much to Bren's horror, he saw behind iron bars 3 creepers. They looked angry and ready to fight.

"…this is not gonna end well" Bren said drawing his blade as Leon opened the cage through a button; those creepers knew Bren would be a good target for their aggression.

One charged at Bren and Bren stabbed his sword right into its face, it let out a scream of pain and fell back and Bren drew his blade back, noting the blood was red strangely enough. The other two looked at each other and then one took his right, the other took his left.

He let out a cry of battle and stabbed the right one in the chest and then pulled out, but he was too late, the left one bit his left arm

"Let go!" He cried out slamming the pommel of the sword into the creeper's face, forcing it back. He then noticed the creeper seemed to turn red, it was about to blow up

"Oh give me A BREAK!" He screamed swinging down with his right hand, he sliced the creeper in half, he didn't know how close he was to getting blown up.

"Ok, that was much better training" He said panting, creepers were much more dangerous than anything he faced, and he wagered they had plenty of intelligent to back up how dangerous they were.

Leon handed Bren a bottle of red substance and Bren began to drink it, he felt his left arm get better, his fatigue left him. These potions of healing always made him feel good after hard day training, speaking of which he looked out the nearby window and could see the sun was starting to set.

"Leon….think I'm ready?" He asked, "We need to stop this dark god as soon as possible" Bren said

Leon looked away and slowly nodded his head, "So when should we do this, tomorrow morning, we open the portal and we both stop him?" Bren asked

Leon held his head up and looks at Bren like he was going to say something but then he slowly nodded his head.

"Alright then…and Leon, we will win" Bren said holding his fist up, ready to take on the dark god.

Leon walked off back to the library; he needed to get Bren a certain book, one that would be needed if he wants to open the portal.

Bren stepped into his room and shut the door, but then he hears Fang growling

"Fang what's wrong?" He asked going to Fang and petting him, but then he felt something in the back of his spin and he draw his blade and swung back

CLANG

Bren was facing Herobrine, his black blade against Bren's, if it wasn't for Fang for putting him on edge, he might not have reacted in time.

"You, I thought you died when the mine got destroyed" Bren said to him

"No…I live because the end calls for the blood of fools" He said in his usual, low demonic tone.

"Fine, I could use a warm up for taking on the dark god" Bren said sending a knee right into Herobrine's gut forcing him back

Fang jumped up and was about to bite the man in the face but he was slammed away into a wall forcing him to stay down, but Bren took this moment to slam Herobrine through the door and into the hall.

"Too cramped" Bren said to him as he pinned him to the wall. "Now answer this, who are you?"

Herobrine was silent and he kneed Bren forcing him back, and then ran off

"Come back here!" Bren cried out as he followed him outside, he looked up and saw Herobrine climbing the top of the fortress, Bren then also saw a crowd of zombies, skeletons, creepers, and spiders outside, but they were not attacking, it was as if they were here to only keep Bren in.

"You want a fight, come" Herobrine called out to Bren and Bren began to climb the fortress. On top they were now on what could be described as an arena, plenty of space to move.

"You wished to know who I was, listen carefully" Herobrine said as he began to swing at Bren, Bren blocked and countered each time, only to be blocked as well.

"When I became what you see before you, my name was erased from history" Herobrine said blocking a thrust by Bren and then smacking him back

"Really, so no wonder Leon can't remember who you were" He thought holding his blade up in a defensive stance

"I was given the power to become the avatar of the dark one, but don't think you are the first to face me, or in this form" He said sending a swipe at Bren getting him under his right eye, Bren clutched his right side of his face as Herobrine continued

"I've gone under many names, and many forms, I am not Herobrine, but rather the spirit of corruption, taking the body of those worthy of the power of the dark one" He said and shadowed images of many forms could be seen behind him, the eyeless Herobrine, the form of a pale white, creeper faced man, a dark wizard, a black knight, many forms that this spirit assumed.

"This is just another world that my dark lord wished to control" He said swinging at Bren but to his surprise Bren blocked

"Well guess what, I'm not letting him" He said flinging his left hand, blood flew off from his wound, going into the soulless eyes of his opponent

"GRAH!" Herobrine grunted giving Bren enough time to stab him right in the heart.

"It's over for you, and it will be over for your lord" He said to him and Herobrine gasped

"…no….soon….this….world….will….be…..ou…rs….." Herobrine fell back, Bren pulling his sword back, Bren looked at the black blade on the ground, he took it, it was now proof that Bren was ready to face the dark lord.

He made his way down, the many creatures on the ground saw him and began to scatter, Herobrine must have been in control of them.

He made his way back in and found Leon in the alchemy room, he could see on a nearby table a pile of glowing powder, he could feel a heat coming from them. Leon also had a book open.

"Leon…I beat him, I beat Herobrine" He said to him and Leon let out a sound of approval.

"Alright, so ready to open the portal and save the world" Bren said, Leon slowly nodded his head.

"And when this over, I can take you home, I'm sure if I explain to my family, you can stay with us, you are a good person" Bren said and Leon shook his head

"What do you mean, don't you want to live away from this island?" Bren asked and Leon pointed to the book.

Bren looked at the pages and read

_This portal is said to go to the lands beyond time, the end of existence, darkness, the realm of the dark lord. To open the portal, what is needed are special orbs, known as the Eyes of Ender, to create them, a special recipe. The powder of the blaze, a monster of fire, their fire unlocks the power of the shadow ones, the tall figures of darkness. By combining the powder with their hearts and then putting the Eyes into the basins, the portal will be unlocked._

Bren looked up and Leon had turned away.

"No….are you saying….that your heart is….the key?" Bren didn't want to believe this, this must be a joke.

Leon nodded his head

"Is there no way, can't I find another one of those men. I could kill one of them and get their heart" Bren said and Leon shook his head, Bren realized what he meant, by now they would have left, away from Bren, so that the portal can't open. Leon was the last one.

"So…I have to kill you, take your heart and use it to open the portal, is that right?" Bren asked, Leon nodded his head

"…." Bren looked down, unable to speak

Leon went to Bren and hugged him, and Bren could hear one word come from him, a grunt almost, but clear none the less, "Friend"

Bren felt Leon pull back and Bren knew it was time, he grabbed his sword and stabbed Leon in the chest, it was quick, Leon fell back quietly and soon expired.

Bren took a knife and got to work digging out the heart, a glass orb. Bren could feel the energy coming from it and then he got to work engulfing it in the powder, the orb seemed to change into an eye, this was the key alright.

Bren could hear a whine, he turned around and saw Fang, weakened from his fight with Herobrine.

"Fang…you ok?" Bren asked and Fang slowly walked to Bren, licking his face

"Listen, tomorrow I'm going to be gone, I'll try to come back ok boy?" He asked, Fang let out a bark of approval

"Thank you" He said getting up and going to the library, he could see the enchanted tome and he walked to it, touching it and passing out again.

He awoke in the white room where he saw the same man from before.

"Have you figured out who I am?" He asked Bren and Bren nodded his head

"Notch, you are the lord Notch" He said and the man smiled

"You are a smart man, you are right, I am the lord Notch, I am sorry for you loss. Leon was a good man" Notch said to Bren

Bren looked down and Notch spoke again, "I assure you, Leon died happy, he knew what must have been done ,to give this world a chance. He severed his ties to me in order to achieve the form to aid you in the end, and for his effort, I allowed him eternal peace."

Bren looked up and smiled, "Thank you my lord"

Notch snapped his fingers and Bren noticed that he was now in armor, it was light blue and he realized what it was, it was Diamond armor, legendary armor that only knights of the highest caliber could ever hope to gain. In his hands was a sword of diamond as well.

"This is my final gift, may you use it well" Notch said and Bren nodded his head and then he awoke back on the floor. He got back up and found he was still in the armor, it wasn't a dream, and now he was ready to face the dark lord.

He looked at the sword, he could see an inscription at the bottom of the blade.

_The Blade of the Hunter_

He was ready.


	8. Facing the Darkness

The next morning Bren awoke from his bed, he put on his armor and armed himself with the Hunter's Blade; he also had on his left side the blade of Herobrine.

He walked to the portal room and held the Eye in his hand, ready to fight.

He set the eye into the final basin and saw the lava change into a black portal.

"Alright Bren…you know what to do, you have to win, for Leon, for your family…for the world….man I'm nervous" He said to himself he then took a deep breath and jumped into the portal.

He awoke on the ground and saw white stone around, the sky around him was black, and it would seem he was on a large island…a large island full of Endermen who were looking at him confusion.

Bren drew the Hunter's blade from his side and was ready to fight but then he heard the sound of wing beats and then a loud thud, he turned around and saw a large dragon looking at him.

"Ok a dragon….yeah this is not going to end well" He said to himself and he gulped as the Dragon stared at Bren.

"Let me guess, you are the dark lord" Bren said to it, the dragon spoke, but in a deep booming voice, "Yes mortal, I am the Lord of Darkness, the Ender Dragon"

"I've slain Herobrine and I can do the same to you" Bren said and the Dragon let out what could be described as a laugh

"You, a pathetic mortal, I am the lord of darkness, few mortals found this place, and none have returned" The Ender Dragon spoke and Bren gripped his blade and said, "I'm willing to try"

The dragon looked at Bren and spoke again, "You are a powerful mortal, I will concede to that, which is why I offer you a choice, join me, take the blade of my former right hand, and take your place as my agent"

Bren looked at his left side and then took the blade, he could feel a presence in it, power coming from it, it seemed almost intoxicating, tempting….

"You can feel the power I offer you, join me" The dragon spoke, he extended his clawed right hand to Bren

"Step on, and I will purify you in darkness"

Bren stepped onto the clawed hand, he looked down and the Dragon was about to engulf Bren in darkness when it screamed in pain, Bren had stabbed its palm with the Hunter's blade

"I refuse!" Bren called out and the Dragon flew off, leaving Bren on the back on the ground and holding both blades, one in each hand

"Bring it on!" Bren cried out and then he saw multiple endermen coming to him, "BACK OFF!" He yelled swinging both blades, each one wounding each tall figure forcing them back.

After a few minutes of forcing them back Bren could hear the dragon flying back for another round.

"Oh it's on!" He cried as the Dragon made a pass, Bren grabbed the tall after avoiding the claws and was now hanging on for dear life, he swore he had a better grip in he ever had, not realizing the armor he had was also enchanted like the blade.

The dragon roared and tried to flick Bren off but to no avail, Bren began to pull himself up on the tail and soon was on the back of the great dragon

"Insolence!" The dragon roared and began to spin in flight, Bren barely had time to grip the back and keep on

"Oh Notch…gonna throw up" He thought getting back up and running to the neck, he was going to jam his sword right into the Dark Lord's head.

He gripped the neck as the dragon spun once more and gripped his blade and stabbed its head, the dragon roared in pain crashing into a large pillar and into the ground.

Bren was thrown off and he got back up, the Dragon stood up and roared at Bren

"INSOLENCE LITTLE INSECT!" It roared loudly, the roar echoing throughout this land, Bren felt a chill in his spine as he charged forward, his sword at the ready.

The Dragon swiped a claw at Bren hitting its mark, Bren was thrown into a pillar and he groaned in pain as he felt the tail wrap around his body and hold up over the dragon.

"You were the closest to slaying me…and now you will d-"Bren didn't let the Dragon finish, he stabbed the dragon's tail forcing it to let go. Bren was dropped and he ignored the pain in his legs and chest and charged, stabbing his blade right into the Dragon's heart.

"NO IMPOSSIBLE, I AM THE DARKNESS!" The Dragon roared and Bren drew back the blade and put it at his side, turning to leave saying, "I am the light"

The dragon blew up in a flash of light, and Bren could see a portal open up…he won, it was time to go home.

Bren stepped through and he was back in the mining town, the start of his adventure had ended here….

[Epilogue]

Bren had returned home, it had only been a few days later when the boat right came back for him. He brought back treasure and stories, when he told the story of Leon, Herobrine, the Dragon, no one believed him, but when he shown the sword, he discovered it was made of obsidian, a material that was impossible to forge. Only a super natural being could do so.

Year later Bren had written a book on his exploits, and was able to get the mining colony back up, and in the end he became a wealthy man, but he didn't stay in one place while he was young, he became a famous explorer, just like his uncle, the man who because of him allowed Bren the adventure of the life time. It was then Bren had found his calling, adventuring, he discovered many temples, faced many challenges, he was truly happy from when he was young to when he was old.

It shows an old man sitting in a chair outside in a park, a crowd of little kids sitting in front of him.

"…and so I took his sword, and kept it with me ever since." The man spoke to the kids and one boy asked, "Was it really made of obsidian Mr. Hunter?"

The man nodded his head, "Yes, it was, it is the only thing left of the darkness, I've kept it with me ever since and found the world to be a much brighter place" He said getting up from the chair

"I need to get home and rest, I'll see you kids tomorrow" He said and the kids said, "Bye Mr. Hunter" and he walked off to a nice simple house, but something was wrong when he went inside, he saw a figure in front of his fire place

"You, what are you doing here?" He asked and the figure turned, his eyes were gone, and in his hands was the black blade.

The End….?

AN: I want to thank everyone for supporting me, my Clan the most, you guys are awesome. As for the rest of you…watch your backs, he might be right behind you.


End file.
